deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Drayco90/The Console Wars- General RAAM vs. Joseph Capelli
For decades, gamers have argued about which of their consoles were superior, even as far back as when people pledged the flags of their fanboy allegiances to Atari, Colecovision and Magnavox. These "Console Wars" have been the basis of numerous arguments in every forum imaginable, but what if they had taken on a more literal form? Now, on Deadliest Fiction, the armies of each the modern Big Three will clash in a virtual world with their heroes and villains to prove who is dominant once and for all. Whether you pledge yourself to Miyamoto and Nintendo, Kaz Harai and Playstation, or the Xbox, the Console Wars is sure to thrill. The pieces are in place, and the forces are moving: now only one army can be the winner of the Console Wars. In the first clash between the forces of Microsoft's Xbox and Sony's PlayStation forces, we set up a classic match-up: the battle between a man pushed to his breaking point, and a stronger alien monster with nothing at stake. Fighting for the Microsoft army: General RAAM, the brutal Locust General responsible for the destruction of the majority of the human forces on the alien planet of Serra, where he lead the fearsome alien horde for 14 years. Competing against him is Joseph Capelli, the human Sentinel who has spent years fighting the Chimera horde to protect his homeland, protect his way of life, and in the end, simply to scrape out something barely qualifying as a living in a fallen, alien-controlled world. When the bullets fly and the battle begins, only one can be... THE DEADLIEST WARRIOR! Warrior Overviews General RAAM General of the Locust Horde and one of the most important Military Leaders of the entire Locust species, RAAM lead his forces in service to the Queen from Emergence Day until the Lightmass Offensive. His unprecedented rise from simple Grub to Theron Guard elite in only a year only foreshadowed the ruthlessness and the above average cunning and strength for a Drone, and he immediately became one of the most effective of these Elite forces. Taking control of the Horde's military as its General, RAAM often lead the troops into battle from the front, earning him a great respect from his allies...and striking fear into the hearts of his enemies. RAAM showed no mercy in combat- his intense hatred for the humans and their Gear soldiers shone through in his every action from E-Day forward. He frequently executed COG troops with a brutal, customized blade, and his immense strength allowed him to wield the heavy Troika machine gun turret as a handheld weapon. HE was also frequently accompanied by the Kryll- a small, flying species of Locust that swarmed about in darkness, tearing anyone that entered their domain into shreds and killing them near instantly, though they could not live in the light. RAAM's brutal reign of terror came to a conclusion when the Gear Marcus Fenix and the rest of his squad cornered the General on a Train, where they had an extended and hard-fought battle ending in RAAM's demise and the extinction of the Kryll. He was succeeded by Skorge. Joseph Capelli Joseph Capelli was an American Sentinel, a super-powered soldier created to fight the Chimera forces. When the Chimera launched their climactic invasion of the United States of America, Capelli was a member of the Sentinel Echo Team, under the command of the legendary hero Nathan Hale, though he often butted heads with the man as the Chimera Virus infection that ran within Hale's veins worsened. Capelli was the biggest, and most physically powerful member of Echo Team, and was always seen carrying a massive HVAP Wraith into battle. Despite their many harsh disagreements, Capelli held a deep respect for Hale, and when he was forced to execute a completely lost Chimeran Hale, he was deeply effected by the experience. Hale's death resulted in Capelli being discharged from the Sentinels, and with the Chimera already achieving victory in the war efforts, all seemed lost. Capelli settled into a small human town, hiding out beneath the new Chimera world order. Capelli wanted nothing more than to provide for the wife and son that he had gained during this downtime, but his reunion with Dr. Malikov forced him into another journey- this time into the heart of New York City, to shut down the Terraforming tower that would wipe out humanity and permanently reshape the planet. The final battle resulted in Capelli creating a wormhole that wiped out the Chimera fleet, dealing massive damage to the Chimera forces and creating a new hope for Humanity to retake the planet from the weakened alien invaders. Weaponry and Equipment General RAAM * Melee Weapon- Serrated Sword * Sidearm - Boltok Pistol * Primary Firearm- Troika Heavy Machine Gun * Shield-Based Weapon- Kryll Shield * Grenade- Kryll Grenade RAAM Strength.jpg|RAAM's Superhuman Strength RAAM Sword.png|RAAM kills Kim with his Serrated Sword RAAM Sword 2.JPG|Another Gear Sword kill. Boltok Pistol.jpeg|The Boltok Pistol. RAAM Troika.jpg|RAAM wielding a Troika Heavy Machine Gun like a Rifle. RAAM Kryll.jpg|RAAM controls the Kryll. Joseph Capelli * Melee Weapon- Combat Knife, Sledgehammer * Sidearm- HE .44 Magnum * Primary Firearm- Bullseye Assault Rifle * Shield-Based Weapon- HVAP Wraith * Grenade- Spider Grenade Capelli_Melee.jpg|Capelli fighting Melee with Chimera. Capelli_Sledgehammer.jpg|Capelli wielding a Sledgehammer. Capelli_Magnum.png|Capelli wielding an HE magnum. Capelli_Bullseye.jpg|Capelli wielding a Bullseye. Capelli_Wraith.jpg|Capelli fighting Chimera with a Wraith. Spider Grenade.jpeg|Spider Grenade before deployment. X-Factors General RAAM * Strength- 150 RAAM's Strength is immense and far greater than the average human being. He can effortlessly lift up a Gear in full armor and equipment with a single bare hand, and can heft a massive machine gun turret around like a traditional rifle. * Mobility- 50 Balancing his great strength, RAAM is extremely slow and weighted down, not capable of moving swiftly or navigating the environment with ease. He can Roadie Run and slide into and over cover, but slower than his human counterparts, and that is the extent of his agility feats. * Experience- 70 RAAM has been the leader of the Locust Horde from the beginning of the war with the humans on E-Day up to the Lightmass Offensive 14 years later, but during the majority of this military service he did not have a huge amount of direct battle. He lead from the frontlines often, but after the first year, the majority of the Locust efforts were spent on straggling remnants, with little for RAAM to do. * Training- 60 RAAM received a stunted version of the military training in his youth- only having a year before being graduated through the program due to his above-average (for a Drone) strength and intelligence. RAAAM went through the regimen to become a member of the Theron Guards, but in the end, he spent only a few years training before his promotion- contrary to most Locust soldiers. * Tactics- 60 General RAAM was a competent military tactician on his own, but ultimately, the important battles and tactics were decided by powers far higher than he- leaving RAAM to execute the orders, not to create them. When RAAM lead free of the mental guidance of the Queen, he frequently failed, and one of these skirmishes cost him his life at the hands of Marcus Fenix. * Brutality- 90 RAAM takes pride and pleasure in his work, freely and violently executing his enemies and leaving none to survive. His use of Kryll, horrid insect-like creatures that shred the living flesh from a target's bones, and his deadly Serrated Blade, both highlight RAAM's preference for making his enemies suffer and bleed. Joseph Capelli * Strength- 110 As a member of the Sentinels processed through Project: Abraham, Joseph Capelli possesses super-human strength, and is the strongest member of his squad. His strength allows him to battle and kill Chimera unarmed, and makes him a deadly force with melee weapons, but is not significantly above his fellow humans. * Mobility- 75 Capelli moves at a slightly above average speed for a human- allowing him to outrun and outmaneuver a number of the Chimera species. He is also smart enough to use his mobility to traverse through hazardous environments, sneaking around heavy enemy emplacements, and using his capable swimming, climbing and platforming talents to use. * Experience- 80 Capelli has spent the majority of his life in service of the military. He spent time in both the US Army and the Marine Corps, and was a member of the Sentinels during the Chimeran Invasion of America, a long and bloody war that cost many lives. Even after the war was lost, Capelli continued to fight and survive for years after, eventually returning to New York to continue the battle with the Chimera. * Training- 70 Capelli went through basic training for the Army, and received further training in the use of his superhuman strength and more advanced skills as a member of the Sentinels. Up until the Chimera finally invaded American shores, Capelli took place in numerous operations to prepare for battle. * Tactics- 60 Capelli has demonstrated the ability to think his way through small scale skirmishes and find new methods to defeat foes on the fly, but Capelli is not a leader and does not have experience commanding or making the decision in larger scale conflicts. * Brutality- 75 Capelli, as a part of the last remnant of humanity, will do anything that he needs to in order to survive. No tactic is too far and nothing is crossing the line when it means he can walk away and return to his family afterwards, which when combined with his anger issues and his hostility, make him significantly more brutal than his squad members. The Battle The long strife of the War had long left a wound on parts of the world- cuts deep enough, it was hard to believe that life would ever thrive in the decayed corpse that became the landscape. On one such battlefield, a small town once, wiped out by countless years of conflict, a solitary warrior marches on, undeterred- his eyes flickering with determination. Joseph Capelli was done with being a soldier. He had fought the good fight; gave everything he had and then some, to keep his homeland and the world safe from the threat of the alien Chimera, and yet it wasn’t enough. Nothing was ever enough. Capelli thought back to his last conversation with Hale, the final bullet that punctuated the memories was the sound that ushered in the knowledge that the war was over- the Chimera had won. All he cared about now was taking care of his family. He wasn’t out to save the world; he only wanted to survive it. And yet here he was: Bullseye in-hand, falling back into the oh-so-familiar routine of patrolling a hostile environment. Malikov had managed to convince him that the Console Wars were one that he couldn’t afford to simply let pass by. Intel suggested that one the enemy had been using this town as a staging ground, and it was up to Joseph to move in and investigate exactly what was happening down here. Glancing down, he saw Jack’s mitten poking out of his pocket, and he solemnly resolved to get this done. He was going to make this world a better place for his son to grow up in, or he would die trying. The Locust Horde had mobilized across the expansive battlefields in order to gain a foothold, and this small human settlement served as a decent headstone for their underground nexus as well as any other. The territory was under heated debate as another alien race was trying to push in from the north, leaving the bulk of the Chimera forces occupied, but General RAAM and a contingent of Theron Guards remained behind to keep the underground secured for the Queen. The General had taken up residence within the large, hollowed out town hall- the shoddy husk of a building was one of the few locations that his Kryll horde could safely find refuge from the cleansing burn of the sun that was so fatal to their kind. Normally, during the night, RAAM would have sent the Kryll to patrol the landscape, shredding any who dare approach with the arrogance or ignorance to think to sneak into the Locust’s camp- but their kind’s numbers were running low, and he knew that he would need them to fight. Instead, RAAM would have to be content to let his Theron patrol the small town. They were elite soldiers- among the best of the best, and the town was small enough that there wasn’t too much ground for them to cover, but RAAM knew he was still being placed in a less than optimal situation, and that was something that bothered him. His monstrous hand reached down to the hilt of his serrated blade. More than anything right now, he wanted to be on the frontlines of the battlefield with the majority of the troops, but in the end, orders were orders- and when Queen Myrrah demands that you hold the line, you hold the line. He was nothing if not loyal. Capelli snuck into the ruined town under the deep cover of late night. He wasn’t sure of the time, but he made sure to wait a few hours after the sun fell before making his move, to optimize his chances of sneaking in. Keeping crouched low and using the decrepit buildings around for cover, he began to make his way to the center of town slowly, but cautiously. As he ducked down beneath a small building, mostly caved in from mortar fire of some kind long ago, he heard a nearby twig snap, and the thud of the footprints of something more than mere human- a sound deeply ingrained in his head by numerous close encounters with the Chimera horde. Reaching for his trusty HE .44 Magnum, Capelli leaned just a small bit out of cover where he saw it- a lumbering albino brute, with blood red armor that made it visible even under the cover of darkness. In its hands, a strange bow-like weapon was readied. The former Sentinel glanced around- but it appeared the creature was alone. Deciding to take his chances, Capelli leapt forward, ramming his elbow into the creature’s head with the fullest of his strength, tackling it to the ground. The two soldiers grappled on the ground, exchanging brutal punches and kicks, but despite the Locust’s tough flesh and superhuman strength, Capelli was able to keep it pinned down, finally putting a bullet in the monster’s screaming maw- splattering the ground with the contents of its skull. “So much for the quiet approach...” Capelli grunted under his ragged breath as he rolled off the fallen alien. He wasn’t expecting such powerful resistance- he had hoped he would be able to strangle it out silently, but unless they were alone here, that brawl was sure to attract attention. As quickly as he could manage, Capelli leapt into the small battered building across the street, taking cover. The aroma of decay, mixed with the faint smell of alcohol filled the cobweb-infested tombstone of a building. The long deserted counter behind the former Sentinel indicated the building must have been some kind of bar or general store. From the dust-caked, cracked window, he was able to see a rough equivalent of what was happening outside. Another three, at least, similar guards had been drawn from whatever their normal patrols were to investigate the commotion. Two of the bow-wielding guards approached the body, one of them crouching to down to closely investigate the wounds- or perhaps recover tags. Whatever it was, Capelli recognized the opportunity, and triggered the HE magnum bullet on the ground- igniting the glycerin laced within the bullet causing a massive explosion, sending both of the guards flying. Unfortunately for the Sentinel, the last remaining Guard seemed to notice him in the window as it fell backwards from the blast. Capelli leapt downwards, expecting some kind of return fire- but what he wasn’t expecting was a glowing arrow blasting through the window, flying straight past the counter, imbedding itself deep in the wall across from Capelli. With a click, the arrow exploded- knocking Capelli backwards, hard, into the open hand of the Theron Guard. Effortlessly slinging him out into the open by his collar, the Guard drew another Torque Bow round, charging an emulsion-arrow leveled directly at the Sentinel’s head. While his vision blurred and his head raced from the blast, Capelli knew he needed to act fast, drawing his knife and plunging it deep into the back of the Locust’s knee. As the alien stumbled backwards, Capelli unloaded a series of Magum bullets into the creature’s body and head, finally bringing it down. Panting, the former soldier holstered the knife and wiped the blood from his mouth- the center of town wouldn’t be too far; the sooner he could get there, the quicker he could conclude his mission and get home. He just hoped there wasn’t too much waiting for him after all the noise he had just created. General RAAM heard the sound of battle outside, interrupting the maddening silence of the night. Quickly grabbing his Troika machine gun, he prepared to head out to meet his enemies, hoping that there would still be something left for him to kill when he arrived. Looking to his Kryll, he commanded a single, bellowing word. “Go.” His intentions were clear to them, however- find the intruders, but don’t kill. You can wound them as much as you want, but find them; I want to end them personally. With that, the creatures swarmed outwards into the town with incredible speed. Strolling out of the Town Hall slowly behind them- his already slow, plodding pace weighed down further by his heavy machine gun, RAAM observed where his pets traveled. It didn’t take long for them to find the intruder- a single, small, unarmored, human man. They tore at him, opening tears in his flesh and raking his arms and face. RAAM growled as he approached- his Theron Guards were nowhere to be seen, and based on the sounds he had heard, it was clear what had happened. Surely this man was only the last remaining survivor of the group that had attacked- a coward, hiding in the back as the larger, armored members of the company charged into battle with shotguns and chainsaws. Suddenly, the man managed to draw a grenade from his belt, throwing it into the crowd around him- lighting them up in a burst of flame that spread to the ground like numerous small worms tunneling out in all directions- sending the Kryll floating to the ground, burning to death. In a rage, the General began to open fire with a burst of machine gun fire. Capelli looked up, meeting the Locust’s eyes, before rolling to the side, dodging the burst of gunfire. Moving quick, he drew a heavy machine gun of his own and flipped a switch, deploying some kind of huge yellow barrier that defended his front. As he slowly approached cover, RAAM realized that the machine gun wasn’t going to deal any damage against this foe. He tossed it aside- allowing him a swifter movement speed as he drew his Boltok Pistol, firing multiple shots just to keep pushing the man backwards. Capelli ducked behind a deserted truck, partially reclaimed by nature, as he began to return fire with the Wraith, intending to suppress the General and keep him pinned down- but the Locust warrior charged forward, quickly slamming his foot into the Wraith’s barrier, slamming Capelli to the ground bellow, knocking the machine gun from his hands. A round from the Boltok Pistol pierced the Sentinel’s shoulder, filling him with a pang of sharp pain as fresh blood rushed from his battered body. RAAM pulled the trigger again, only to realize the pistol was out of ammo. Grunting, the Locust holstered the gun and quickly drew his Sword, thrusting downwards at Capelli’s head- only narrowly missing as the soldiers was able to roll out of the way. With a roar, Joseph Capelli swung a punch at RAAM’s jaw, expecting it to flatten the Locust like the guards before- but his fist impacted against the monster’s face without budging it, causing him to yelp out in pain. RAAM swung his blade, leaving a slash across Capelli’s chest. The man drew forth his Bullseye Assault Rifle, shooting a glowing tag into the General’s neck, causing him to take a step back. Capelli knew he needed to get some distance between himself and this thing if he wanted to come out of the battle alive. Firing upwards aimlessly into the air as he ran, he managed to surprise RAAM as the hail of golden energy bolts suddenly homed in on his head and chest, tearing into him with a seemingly unending assault, sending him stumbling to one knee. Coughing up blood, the Locust tore the bullet the others were homing in on from his throat, stomping it into the ground, shattering it. Feeling as though he just had shrapnel lodged in his neck, the General staggered towards the town hall with his sword in hand. Desperately Capelli fired another burst of Bullseye fire directly at the Locust, but without the tag, the large spread and inaccuracy of the bolts left the majority of them to the sky and ground- missing their true target. Closing the gap, RAAM ripped the gun from the Sentinel’s hand, crushing it in two with his massive strength. “DIE!” It roared in its bellowing voice as it slammed its fist into Capelli’s face- his nose and jaw giving way beneath his fist. With a roar, the Locust General speared Capelli through the stomach with the blade- a blow that had killed many a man before him. Capelli gasped in pain as he struggled on the end of the blade- his life flashing before his eyes. RAAM growled in triumph as he raised the blade, prepared to let gravity and blood loss finish the job and allow him to savor the moment, but Joseph Capelli had zero intentions of giving in. Desperate, Capelli drove his knife directly into RAAM’s glowering eye, Giving him a chance to return a counter attack. As RAAM stumbled backwards outside, Capelli lifted up a nearby sledgehammer, swinging the heavy weapon into the side the General’s head with a loud crunch, driving the knife deeper in. His breathing ragged and heavy, Joseph lifted the hammer and brought it down on RAAM’s side- the chorus of snapping ribs greeting the blow. While such a weapon wouldn’t have likely wounded him past his tough skin normally, Capelli’s superhuman strength, and the heavy damage both warriors had sustained, allowed him to capitalize on his quicker speed to bring down the hammer again and again, driving the General to the ground in a flurry of blows. A final blow struck between the General’s shoulder blades, driving him down to the ground, where he barely kept himself up as he became overwhelmed by his wounds. Attempting to gain some ground, RAAM tried to raise his blade, but it was in vain, as the sledgehammer came down on his hand, crushing it and sending the blade flying to the ground. “Any final words, monster?” Capelli panted as he raised the hammer over RAAM’s head. RAAM growled as he tried to reach his blade- but he quickly realized the action was in vain, as he was too overwhelmed by his injuries to continue the fight. Desperately, he tried to swipe the hammer from Capelli’s hands shouting “For the Queen! For the HORDE!” With a shout, Capelli swung the Sledgehammer downwards, slamming into the General’s skull with a loud snapping sound as his neck broke. As the Locust fell to the ground, unable to support itself upwards anymore, Capelli continued to bring down the hammer, over and over, unable to stop himself until finally, force of the swings snapped the wooden handle, sending the hammer head hurtling across the ground. Capelli panted in a fury, the blood of both parties coating his arms and chest- the battered body beneath him barely recognizable anymore. Regaining his composure, Capelli looked outwards towards the town center- seeing the massive tunnel that the Locust had hollowed out, he grabbed for the radio on his belt. “Command, this is Capelli. Come in Command.” “This is Command.” A voice answered him back. “What’ve you got for us, soldier?” “The enemy has constructed some kind of…tunnel in the middle of this town. It goes down deeper than I could estimate. You’d need a full team to investigate any further than here- I experience heavy resistance, and I’m barely holding together.” Capelli grunted as he attempted to wipe the blood running down his forehead. “Excellent work, Capelli. We’re sending a bird to your location- a full team is going to take over from here.” The voice paused. “You’ve done your country proud.” Capelli scowled as he stared out into the horizon- the sun had just began to rise, its shining radiance beginning to push back the darkness. He leaned backwards against the Town Hall’s outside, drawing Jack’s mitten from his pocket, longingly thinking of home as he stared into it… Expert's Opinion Joseph Capelli faced a dangerous threat with General RAAM, but ultimately his superior and more advanced weaponry and his greater time spent fighting directly in the field provided him the arsenal of tools needed to counter and defeat the alien threat in a close struggle. Notes * Trying a new format with each Console Wars blog- let me know what you think of them please- it helps me improve. Thank you. * Voting policy is the same as usual from me- I'm going to be fairly strict if I think you're shitting out a vote to make your preferred warrior win, but I'll probably give you the full point if the vote's edged or multi-paragraphed and not countered by a well-phrased argument. * Do not let this event become a conduit for fanboy wars. This is for good fun. I encourage friendly, joking or intelligent debate about the games and consoles on this battle if you want to take it there, but do NOT start flaming each other. This will be punished. Category:Blog posts